Smitten
by Lai Jun Chen
Summary: Kanda never went on dates or even so much as flirted with people, so he had no idea how to react to the gorgeous white-haired boy obviously flirting with him. His eyes alone were going to make him melt. Kami help him, what kind of man was Allen Walker?
1. Lust at First Sight

This is an Allen/Kanda fic. It is based in present day London, England, so of course it's AU, and Kanda and Allen are a _bit _OOC. The first two chapters will be rated about 'T,' but the last chapter will have lemon, lime- whatever. It's also a bit corny and cheesy. You have been warned!

I own _nothing _but the plot. So jealous of Hoshino Katsura!

**

* * *

**

**Smitten**

**Chapter One: Lust at First Sight**

**Kanda Yuu**

Kanda did not want go to a club. He hated crowds. He hated loud music. He hated drunkards and people, of any sex, that hit on him. And he most certainly did _not_dance. Therefore, Kanda Yuu _hated_ clubs.

Unfortunately for him his oldest brother, Marie, was a musician and tonight the release of his first album was being celebrated. He would be dubbed a complete and utter _ass_- not that most people didn't _already_ think he was an ass- if he didn't attend... for at least a few minutes.

That this event was family related, was not what made it tragic for the Japanese boy. It was tragic solely because the whole event was being held at a _dance club_. The party was being hosted at some posh club in the bohemian district of central London. And so Kanda couldn't be blamed for his lack of enthusiasm regarding this particular event, despite the fact that Marie was his favorite relative. What made it worse was that he was car-pooling to the club with Lenalee, which automatically meant that Lavi would be included in this excursion. Thus, he would be forced to witness his friends' flirting- if not a full make-out session. He shuddered at the thought of such an unwanted show.

Half an hour after Lavi and Lenalee arrived at his house, they deemed that Kanda was presentable. He didn't understand what was so particularly great about the plain, form-fitting, navy blue polo, the plain, ash grey slacks, or his plain, black dress shoes. Even his hair was in the ordinary high ponytail he always kept his long hair in. He only agreed to change because of how under-dressed he'd felt next to his friends. Lenalee wore a strapless, black, baby-doll dress with green stilettos and a matching clutch. Lavi was decked all in black; black slacks, a black dress shirt with the long sleeves kept pushed up to his elbows, and black dress shoes.

When he'd opened the door to let the duo in he'd instantly felt shabby in his everyday clothes. Kanda refused to be 'shabby' in any respect. When they finally arrived at the club he was even more relieved that he'd changed, as all the patrons lined up at the door were dressed to the nines.

_China _was one of the most expensive, exclusive, and well known clubs in all of Europe. Had Kanda known where they were going he would have dressed up to begin with. He hadn't known that Marie was doing so well with his music, but he must have been in order to be able to host his debut celebration at a place such as this.

The line to get into the club stretched down the block, more than fifty feet from the door. If the three of them hadn't been on the guest list he would have left rather than wait, family be damned. Following behind Lavi and Lenalee as they made their way to the front of the atrociously long line, Kanda fairly sulked. The not-quite-couple had been sickeningly flirtatious in the car and still were. He was relieved to see Marie's girlfriend, Miranda, already at the door. She might be able to rescue him from his disgustingly lovey-dovey friends.

Kanda could only see the back of the person escorting the woman and, from the hair color, he assumed it was an old man- her father, perhaps. Lenalee suddenly pulled her arm from Lavi and practically ran (as well as one can run in three inch heels) the rest of the way to the club door, calling to the pair who seemed to have been chatting amiably with the bouncer.

"Miranda, Allen!"

The two turned to find the source of the jubilant greeting, each smiling at the girl in their own way.

In that moment Kanda was certain that Miranda's surprisingly young escort could be nothing other than the embodiment of winter. Allen was without doubt the most sublimely beautiful creature he had ever seen.

**

* * *

**

Allen Walker

Allen was more than pleased to finally escape Cross and his… _associates_. He was just glad that he'd still be on time to pick up Miranda. As a gentleman, tardiness was unacceptable.

Promptly at eight he pulled up to the townhouse that Miranda shared with her boyfriend, Marie. As a long time friend, class mate, and fellow musician it wasn't uncommon for Allen to escort Miranda to various events when Marie was busy or a part of one of those same events. After ringing the bell the young, dark-haired woman emerged in a form-fitting, knee length black dress. Miranda was tall yet she had still decided to wear a pair of red stilettos. Allen supposed that she was just lucky that her boyfriend was also rather tall.

"Miranda, you look exquisite."

"Thank you Allen. You're looking elegant, as always. You've always looked so well in red."

"Thank you. Shall we?" She nodded and he helped her into his car.

Allen knew very well that the woman in his passenger seat had been telling the truth. His outfit was entirely black with the exception of a crimson dress shirt. Everything he wore was tailored to perfection. After years of dressing not only for Cross's more influential acquaintances, but also for his many recitals, shows, and auditions, Allen knew well what he looked most sophisticated, most stunning in. Later he would decide that he'd never been so glad that he'd dressed so impeccably.

When he and Miranda arrived at the club he pulled the car up to the front entrance. As he helped his 'date' out of the car and handed the keys to the valet he silently prayed that the young man would be careful with his vintage automobile. Not more than five minutes later, as he was chatting with the bouncer (who happened to be an old friend) he heard Lenalee call out to Miranda and himself. His oldest friend, Lavi, was right on her heels.

However, it was the third person in their party, the dark-haired male behind the two former, who caught his attention. Allen had always been highly discreet in his scrutiny of others and at this moment he was terribly grateful for that trait in himself. Never before had he come across an individual such as this one. He could barely keep himself from staring outright or ogling the approaching young man.

As the other boy's dark blue eyes finally took him in and returned to his own silver eyes, Allen could easily see that the attraction was mutual. He thanked god for that as he was sure he'd never before seen someone as strikingly beautiful as this young, Japanese man.

He'd be damned if this stunning creature wasn't his own by the end of the evening- or, at the very least, didn't go home with someone else. The very thought was beyond tolerance, for reasons he couldn't quite fathom. However, it would do him no good to get ahead of himself and overwhelm the exquisite boy right away. If he'd learned nothing else from Cross he had at least learned the virtue of patience. Besides, as a gentleman, it was unseemly to be forward and overbearing. And it certainly wouldn't be appropriate for him to introduce himself to a stranger!

"Ah, Lenalee, what wonderful timing." With a smart bow he lifted her hand delicately to his lips. She blushed and he pulled away a bit to admire her. "You look ravishing, as always."

"Thank you, Allen. And you look just as dashing as ever," she replied, the blush not yet leaving her cheeks.

"Oi! Allen, why don't you ever hit on _me_?" Lavi asked, in mock indignation, a playful smirk curving his lips.

"I would never _dare _to encroach on Lenalee's territory," he said simply, easily making the quasi-couple flinch and blush in unison. "Besides Lavi... _you_ aren't my type," Allen stated slowly, _purposefully_, as his gaze lazily but obviously slid to the as-yet nameless boy behind his red-haired friend. He was pleased to see a tiny blush cross the dark-haired boy's cheeks before he scowled and turned away.

Lavi and Lenalee, forgetting their own embarassment for the moment, grinned at their friends' reactions to each other.

"Where are my manners! Allen, this is Kanda Yuu, Marie's youngest brother. Kanda, this is Allen Walker, an old school mate, and my dance partner. Of course, you would _know_ this already if you'd ever come to any of the competitions, like I've been asking _for years_," Lenalee finished with a playful pout.

He stepped past his friends and bowed slightly to Kanda.

"Hajimemashite*, Kanda-san," Allen said in perfect Japanese- shocking all present- as he held out a hand for the slightly shorter man to shake.

Seemingly rather taken aback by such an address, Kanda absently inclined his head and responded in kind.

The British boy was immediately _smitten _with the Japanese boy's voice, and not just his looks. The slight accent and deep timbre of the young man's voice was positively sultry.

* * *

Translations according to Reviewers:

*Hajimemashite= It's a pleasure to meet you.

I had the translation of "It's a pleasure to meet you" according to Google, but two reviewers, **'Yue'** and **'too lazy to sign in' **were kind enough to give me the correct phrasing- so thank you, both of you. ( I just knew that the one I had before was wrong! Stupid Google.)

Also the phrase "the most sublimely beautiful creature (s)he had ever seen" was taken from the novel 'Confessor' (I think) by Terry Goodkind. I knew I'd heard that phrase before!

The idea for this fic came out of nowhere. I wanted to write an AU Kanda/Allen fic that went along with the song Let It Rock, by Kevin Rudolf, and suddenly the plot sort of _swerved _out of control and I ended up with this. Not that I'm unhappy with it, but this is not at all what I intended.

Anyhow, please let me know what you think about it so far.


	2. No Need for Romeo

Things start to heat up! Yay! Thank you to everyone who added/faved this fic, and especially to those of you who took the time to review. Special thanks to the two reviewers who corrected the Japanese phrase in chapter one. I really appreciate it. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the first.

**

* * *

****Chapter Two**

**Kanda Yuu**

Kanda wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself. He never hit on anyone, he never flirted with people. Hell, he'd never accepted any invitations for dates, much less asked _someone else _out. It was getting to the point that his friends (and pretty much anyone who knew him) were beginning to believe that he was asexual. Someone had even- anonymously- signed him up to receive emails and newsletters regarding the new 'asexual movement.' (He was pretty sure it was Lavi who'd done this, but he couldn't be certain and, regardless, Lenalee still wouldn't let him kill the meddling Usagi).

The point was that Kanda had no idea how to react or interact with the _gorgeous_, white-haired boy currently flirting with him. Thus, Allen's next words set him completely off kilter.

"Perhaps it is time we actually make our way inside. You came as a threesome, yes?"

With that Kanda's mind instantly jumped to things far more inappropriate than what was actually being asked. (And he just _knew _that that had been the young man's intention). He was quickly startled out of his thoughts when Allen turned his attention back to him.

"In that case, may I have the pleasure of escorting you this evening, Kanda-san?"

Kanda was even more startled by this question and with his brain not entirely in the present he could only nod and loop his arm with the one that Allen held out to him.

Kanda was not pleased by the less than discreet, devious looks his friends were sending him. He glared at them over his shoulder as Lavi once again offered Lenalee his arm and they followed the trio indoors. His scowl darkened when he heard the frighteningly tall, female bouncer whisper something to his escort that sounded suspiciously like 'Casanova.' He swore that if Lavi made one, _single _comment about him 'growing up' or suddenly developing hormones that the obnoxious Usagi wouldn't survive the night.

They first made their way to the cordoned off VIP lounge. Allen handed his female charge to Marie, but did not let Kanda's arm free. Not that he wanted to escape, but his friends and family were present and he felt rather embarrassed about being... _escorted_, regardless of who the person was.

"Allen, I see you've finally met my youngest brother. I thank you for looking out for him and Miranda. Somehow or other they both always manage to get themselves into trouble," Marie said teasingly before giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Shut _up_, Marie," Kanda snarled.

"Oh? Kanda-san is a... troublemaker?"

The younger brother growled in annoyance as the older chuckled a bit.

"You'll see, Allen. But never mind that for the moment. I want to thank you for setting up the debut at this venue. Everything has been wonderful. And how is that new composition of yours coming along?"

Kanda was a bit surprised that the male at his side would have the kind of connections and money one would need to set up such a glamorous event. As the two musicians talked about their work, he decided to ignore the thought for the moment and ask Allen about it later. As one of Marie's slower pieces began to play the couple excused themselves and made their way to the dance floor.

Allen watched them for a moment before asking, "Would you like to dance?"

"I don't dance," Kanda replied immediately, _almost_ regretting his curt tone. His companion didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Then may I get you something to drink?"

Kanda looked at him in suspicion for a moment until the taller male began to laugh.

"I'm not going to drug you, Kanda-san, if that's what you're worried about. You're family and friends have known me a long time, they know my character and how to hunt me down if I were to try anything… _nefarious_ with you." Allen gave him a wolfish grin and moved closer to him. "And I can assure you, _Kanda_, that I've never had to incapacitate anyone in order to get my way."

Kanda involuntarily shivered at the way Allen had leaned down to his ear, practically caressing it with the last sentence. This sort of thing had never happened to the poor Japanese male before (as he _never _let people get this close to his person) and he was afraid that he was going to melt. It was all so out of character that he had to ask himself: What the _hell _am I doing?

"Let's see, let's see," he said aloud, tapping his chin in contemplation, "you look like you would enjoy a gin martini, no?"

The flustered boy rarely drank and wasn't sure he'd ever had a martini before- or gin, for that matter. He decided to just go with it and nodded to Allen in affirmation.

"I'll be right back. Don't wander off will you?" Allen winked at him and disappeared into the crowd. They hadn't left the VIP area of the club, but the crowd around the reserved bar was still rather large. Despite that, Kanda saw that the British boy was being served right away. He had to find out just _who the hell _Allen Walker really was.

He had no more time to think on the young man he was suddenly enamored of as a tall, sickly pale man approached him. He was creepy looking, even before giving him a crooked smile.

"Hello, beautiful," the obviously much older man said as he took Kanda's hand and kissed it, despite the fact that he'd immediately tried to pull said hand away. "My name is Sheryl Camelot. May I have your name?"

Kanda knew that he was by no means a weakling, but in the fights he was used to participating in he generally had a sword, or at least a bouken, and a referee with him. Somehow, this man's grip was too strong for him to pull away from. He suddenly wished Allen was still with him. Internally berating himself for such a spineless thought, he shrugged off the feeling of unease and glared murderously at the male that apparently wouldn't take a hint.

"No. You already have a name of your own, so fuck off."

"Well that's not very nice, beautiful." Sheryl's grin widened in an even more unpleasant manner. He pulled Kanda closer, until they were nearly touching noses. "Perhaps I didn't ask correctly. What is your name, boy?" Sheryl asked again as his grip on Kanda's hand tightened painfully. He nearly winced. Before he could form another thought, Allen was beside him, his left hand moving to grasp the wrist of the hand that held him.

"His name is none of your concern, Sheryl. _Back off_." Allen's calm voice was as threatening as anything Kanda had ever heard.

"But Allen, _dear_, we were _just _having a friendly conversation." The man's black eyes didn't leave Kanda.

"I don't care. If you do not get your hand off him this instant I will remove it for you. In a very _permanent_ fashion," Allen all but growled at the creepy assailant.

As Kanda uncertainly looked between the two men he could see Allen's left hand drastically tighten around Sheryl's wrist and the taller man's jaw clenching in obvious discomfort. The creepy male made the mistake of taking a moment too long to think about the situation and his white-haired escort tightened his hand around the man's wrist even more. This time Sheryl visibly winced in pain.

"Alright, Allen, alright. I only wanted to snatch him away for a bit."

Allen let Sheryl go and he backed away, holding up both hands in a placating manner.

"And I was so sure that you would be ever so… _preoccupied _with Tyki. Too bad," the older male said teasingly.

"_Leave_ Sheryl, and take your family with you. None of you are welcome here any longer." Apparently, Allen had run out of patience for this man.

Sheryl gave them another creepy smile before vanishing into the crowd. Kanda wasn't looking at the creeps retreating back, but at Allen's face as it was twisted in visible anger.

"Allen…" Kanda began a bit hesitantly, seeing as he had no idea what had just happened. Allen turned to him, his face instantly taking on a look of concern. The taller boy gently lifted his hand to examine it.

"Are you at all hurt, is your hand injured?" He asked in obvious concern.

"It's fine… what just happened?"

Allen didn't answer the question, but asked one of his own.

"Is that the sort of trouble you get into? Overbearing people hitting on you… people trying to take advantage of you?"

"...Yeah. It's part of the reason I don't go out much."

"You should have told me, I would've-"

"_Shut up_! I can take care of myself!"

Allen took a half step back in surprise, eyes widening in astonishment for a moment before softening again.

"I know. Marie has mentioned you- always wanted to introduce us, actually. He said his little brother was something of a pugilist, and a Kendo champion besides. It's not that I think you're helpless and can't take of yourself, it's just that the Camelot's… Sheryl Camelot and his family are... _dangerous_."

Kanda started to interrupt, "I. don't. _care!_ I told you, I don't need to be protected-"

"I know… but I, well I like you and I didn't like seeing Sheryl touching you, or being anywhere near you really... I, um," Allen paused, perhaps to gather his thoughts before continuing. He held his slightly damaged hand, stroking a thumb over his knuckles.

"Boku wa anata ga hontou ni suki desu, honto ni.*" Allen again spoke in Japanese, hoping that it help would help convey his sincerity.

Kanda was suddenly _mollified_. Well, what was he supposed to say to that? He didn't know. People had hit on him, groped him, and tried to seduce him or to outright molest him- he'd almost been raped once for Kami's sake! And yet no one had ever actually tried to... to _court _him! And heaven help him he liked this charming Brit in return. 'Oh Kami save me,' he thought, 'I'm turning into a girl.'

Kanda gave a very, _very _quietly spoken response that he hoped he wouldn't have to repeat. He didn't think that Allen would be able to hear his return confession, mumbled as it was, but the white-haired boy gave him a dazzling, sincere smile all the same. His uninjured hand was suddenly snatched up and he was pulled toward the door.

"Hey, wait! Allen! Where are we going?"

"Home, of course."

He was sure he must have blushed five shades of red. Once they were outside the front of the club Allen stopped pulling him, but didn't release his hand.

"Now where did I put that ticket?" The British boy mumbled to himself as he searched his pockets and came out with a valet receipt.

"A-Allen, you're, you're taking me h-home with y-you?" Kanda was near panic. What the hell happened to the charming gentleman from thirty seconds ago? This guy thought that just by telling him that he liked him that that gave him leave to fuck him? Sure he liked this dashing young man, and sure he was gorgeous, but dear lord! He was still a virgin despite having recently turned twenty-four. For Kami's sake, he'd never experienced much more than a vague crush on someone!

...Until tonight, that is.

Allen turned to him, confused for a moment, before he grinned, barely containing his chuckles. "No, no! I didn't mean it that way. It's just that Marie said you don't like clubs and suggested I drop you back at your place since everyone else wanted to stay quite a bit longer. I don't like crowds much myself, actually."

"Oh…" Kanda suddenly felt a bit silly, but relieved that the first person he's ever really liked wasn't just trying to get into his pants. And following that line of thought for a moment he felt like even more of a girl. Following that annoying thought, he also realized that he was kind of disappointed by Allen's response, which surprised him more than any action or thought this evening. 'Oh _Kami-sama_,' he thought to himself, 'now what do I do?'

"Ah, here's the car. Ready to go, Kanda?"

Kanda just stared at the early 1950's Mercedes convertible that pulled up in front of them. It was one of the most beautiful cars he'd ever seen, with perfect black paint and chrome detailing. Allen flashed him a little boy grin and opened the passenger door for him.

"Are you coming Kanda?"

The stunned Japanese boy carefully slid into the passenger seat, taking in the perfect walnut dashboard and pristine, tan, leather seats.

"You like it?" Allen asked as his grin turned smug.

"This is yours?" Kanda asked in disbelief. "Not your parents' or something, but _yours_?"

Allen's smile widened and he nodded in pride. "It took me forever to pay for and restore it, but it's well worth the effort. _Maybe_ if you stick around I'll let you drive it sometime."

Kanda adorned his own little boy grin at the idea.

"That's assuming you don't drive like Lavi or Lenalee." Allen shuddered at the thought of either of them behind the wheel of his beloved vehicle.

**Allen Walker**

Kanda laughed when he noticed him shaking at the mere thought of their friends driving his Mercedes. It was a terribly pleasant, deep, rumbling laugh. Allen smiled at the gorgeous boy in his car, wishing that he was taking him to his own flat, rather than Kanda's apartment across the city. He sighed quietly, resigning himself to the wait- a wait that he knew would be well worth the agony of _looking but not touching_. He'd behaved so well all night, only going so far as touching the young man's forearms or his hands. Such lovely, delicate hands they were, too…

Sometimes- times like this _exact _moment, Allen was supremely grateful for his self-control. Otherwise, he probably would have molested the shorter male by now. _Dear lord_, but Kanda was tempting.

'Jesus,' he thought, 'I need to think of something more PG or Kanda will never make it to his own apartment- he might not make it there in one piece as it is… Okay, I have a term paper due in two weeks, and that composition for the symphony and- _oh god!_'

Allen's well mannered thoughts came to a screeching halt when he felt tongue and teeth nibbling his ear, one hand on the back of his neck, the other quickly moving along his thigh. At least they were already stopped at a red light. If the car had been moving they might have gone careening into an inanimate object of the dangerous kind.

"K-Kanda, wh- what are you do-" His question was never finished as his passenger's mouth suddenly found his neck and bit down, forcing a low moan from his throat. "Kanda, y- you can't- while I'm drive-" This thought was never finished either, this time interrupted as his breath hitched when Kanda's hand came far too close to his groin and quickly awakening length. At least no one was around to witness this. It was the last straw when Kanda's mouth returned to his ear and pulled on his new, eight gauge plugs. He couldn't remember his ears _ever _being this sensitive!

Before Kanda could do any more well-appreciated damage he put his car in park and pulled away from the dark-haired beauty next to him. He looked miffed and disappointed until Allen grabbed him by either side of his shirt collar and pulled him into a fierce kiss. The British boy just couldn't have this alluring creature tease him in such a way- or in _any_ way at all, really. As soon as the feeling of frantic need wore off, for the most part, Allen forced himself to pull away.

"You can't _do_ _that _while I'm driving. Or I'll kill us... Though, I must say that that would be quite a pleasant way to go." Allen grinned, only just noticing that he'd nearly pulled Kanda into his lap. He gave the lovely creature, who he _desperately _wanted to molest, a moment to gather his thoughts. Said lovely creature seemed to have come to some sort of resolve in the last thirty seconds.

"We can't have that," the Japanese boy grinned at him mischievously, "Seeing as I don't particularly want to die a virgin," he paused when Allen audibly choked and his silver eyes went as wide as saucers. "I want to go home with you, Allen."

Allen stopped breathing for a moment. His heart might have stopped as well, but he couldn't be sure. He nearly gasped for air when the statement sunk into his hazy brain.

"Kanda, you- that is, we don't hav-"

"Allen, I _want_ to go home with you. _Now_. Or do you not want me?" Ocean blue eyes looked at him in a teasing manner, though he was sure he caught something of uncertainty in those dark eyes.

"Well, yes, I mean, but- that is," he took a calming breath before continuing in a serious, very certain voice, "If you come home with me right now, then I'm afraid I'll be keeping you. Permanently. I'm already far too taken with you. I won't be able to let you go. I _refuse _to do so."

Kanda's only response was to lunge forward for another mind-numbing kiss. It was also Kanda who halted the kissing this time.

"I promise not to distract you while driving, this time. It wouldn't do for us to die before we make it to your house." Kanda smirked at hearing the British boy's groan of displeasure.

"This is going to be the longest drive, _ever_," Allen mumbled. As the Japanese boy's rumbling laughter again filled the car, he realized that he hadn't said that as quietly as he had thought. He didn't mind.

The next twenty minutes in the car were spent mostly in silence, classical music the only noise filling the air between the two young men. As he pulled into the parking garage designated for his building, he noticed his companions increased fidgeting. He parked and Kanda helped him put the canvas cover over his car before they made their way to the staircase. Six flights of stairs and two floors later they came to his floor, his flat only one of two on the third level. He unlocked the plain white door of apartment five and let his guest in first.

* * *

Translations according to Google:

*Watashi wa hijo ni sukidesu, hijo ni= I really, really like you.

Thanks to **OnePlotThickens**' suggestion on the correct way to say the above phrase in Japanese. I hope it's at least mostly correct this time.

*Boku wa honto ni sukidesu, honto.

Please review and tell me what you think of it so far!


	3. Sex and Scar Tissue

Third and final chapter. This one is definitely rated 'M.' I hope you have liked it all so far and enjoy the ending.

I own nothing, but the plot

**Smitten **

**Chapter Three: Sex and Scar Tissue**

**Kanda Yuu**

They both left their socks and shoes by the door as Allen was, apparently, quite a stickler for cleanliness- not that he minded such a positive trait. Kanda ventured further into the one bedroom flat and made an approving sound in his throat, liking his surroundings. He moved to the window to see what he could of London.

"Kanda, would you like something to drink?"

"Tea?"

"Is black alright?"

Black hair bobbed as he nodded to his host in agreement. He stayed staring out the window. During the car ride he hadn't really had a chance to contemplate the situation he'd gotten himself into since Allen had been a distraction as no one and nothing ever had been before. But no matter how he looked at the night's events, or his feelings and behavior, all he knew was that this was something that he wanted. Because he never did anything he truly didn't want to do and almost as infrequently did he regret his decisions. So, he was sure that, if not now, then eventually, everything would be alright.

Grudgingly, reluctantly, _painfully_ he admitted that he could sum up this crazy situation with one of the oldest and most ridiculous clichés in the book: this night, Kanda Yuu had discovered _'love at first sight.' _Oh, the (shockingly pleasant) _horror_ of it all!

He sighed to himself, unsure how something so like a fairy tale could happen to _him _and decided to leave the rest of the complicated thoughts alone for the remainder of the night. Instead he went to join his new boyfriend (assumed boyfriend) in the kitchen just as the teapot began to whistle. Allen poured two cups and handed one to his guest. He led Kanda to the couch and examined the hand that Sheryl had held not an hour before.

"It's already bruising. Are you sure it's alright?" Kanda nodded in response.

"Kanda-"

"Yuu."

Allen just stared for a moment.

"My given name is Yuu."

"Ah, I forgot. About the order of Japanese names, that is," he said as he brought the bruised hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

"Yuu, if you don't want to-" Allen suddenly found a sultry Japanese boy in his lap kissing him soundly. In an instant he was lost.

In moments he'd lifted Yuu and deposited the smaller male on his bed. He shed his dress coat and vest before joining the enticing young man on the bed. As he again attacked Yuu's mouth he started inching his polo past his lean stomach, then over his svelte upper torso. Allen sat back, pulling the other boy with him.

Yuu growled when they stopped kissing, quickly yanking his shirt off the rest of the way, intent on returning to Allen's lips only to have those same lips sucking at his neck, sending shivers up and down his spine. He'd only made out with one person before now and in comparison to _this,_ that experience wasn't even noteworthy.

He tried to concentrate on unbuttoning Allen's dress shirt, was quickly fed up with the endeavor and ripped the garment apart instead, little black buttons scattering across the room. He didn't care about that though, teeth instantly latching onto the newly exposed, porcelain collar bone…

… except that that was black he was seeing at Allen's left shoulder. A tattoo? He moved the red shirt further across the shoulder, now seeing the black kunai and curving stripes. He moved the shirt down the arm that should have been as white as bone china, like the rest of Allen. That's when he noticed that Allen was no longer moving. He was, in fact, completely rigid. He moved away and let Kanda pull the shirt the rest of the way off, along with the black glove he hadn't noticed until now.

"Allen…?" Allen practically flinched at the unasked, but obvious question.

"Would you believe me if I said that it's just a tattoo?" Kanda glared at him, and this time the white-haired boy did flinch.

"It's a disease, Kanda. I guess I was so... _caught up _that I just... forgot about it- heaven only knows _how_." This time it was the dark-haired boy who flinched. He shifted uneasily, not sure how to ease the tension caused by his unthinking callousness and typical, demanding behavior. Allen seemed to take his unease the wrong way.

"No, wait! Let me explain," Allen pleaded. Kanda realized that this was making the previously confident young man feel terribly vulnerable and that others had probably hurt him or left him because of this. So he just waited and Allen seemed to calm a bit.

"It's, well, it's an extremely rare disease that affects the body in the opposite manner of muscular dystrophy. So instead of my muscles dying off, they're a great deal stronger. The arm and hand are, apparently, near black and my joints are a bit… _off_ because of some anomalous cell reaction. And it's not contagious or anything." Allen waited, probably expecting him to run away screaming or something. Kanda just nodded in understanding.

"That's how you nearly crushed that Camelot fellow's wrist?" Allen nodded.

"...So, when did this develop?"

"I'm not really sure, but… When I was about twelve years old I was in a fight because of my hair and scar and black skin. There were these three boys that habitually beat on me. One day I just snapped, I guess. The three of them went to the hospital with a total of; two broken arms, three broken ribs, a broken nose, shattered wrist, shattered jaw, and a great many bruises. I ended up having to change schools because everyone was afraid of me- not just the other kids, but their parents and the school faculty. I spent the following ten years honing all of my muscles, learning my strength and how to control it."

Kanda was now staring at him with wide eyes, more in disbelief than fear. He didn't move as Allen slowly, gently placed his black hand on the side of his neck.

"Kanda, without much thought I could crush your neck and shatter your spine beyond repair. For that matter, there isn't a single part of you that I couldn't _easily_ destroy. Does that… do I frighten you, Kanda?"

The Japanese boy just stared at the emotionally fragile Brit sitting in front of him. Allen looked like he was waiting for a slap in the face in response to revealing such a secret.

But all that Kanda could think of was how he loved rare and well-crafted things- hence Mugen's position as crown jewel of his weapons collection. Anything he owned had to be of the best quality and those few endeavors he enjoyed had to be executed with perfect precision. This was why he was one of the greatest kendo artists in the world and why his body and hair were as close to perfection as any human could manage. He loved to be able to say that what he did was beyond anyone else and that what he had was one of a kind and only his. And sitting here in front of him was not only the most charming and beautiful male he'd ever encountered, but also one of the most unique on the planet. For Kami's sake, dating Allen Walker would be like dating Batman! (And Kanda had always secretly loved comics with self-made heroes).

The gorgeous, charismatic, half-naked young man sitting before him looked ready to fall apart, to burst into tears if he was shunned this night. He looked completely _incapable_ of harming so much as a door mouse, never mind actually killing someone. He leaned forward and gave Allen a feral grin that made him shiver.

"I told you already Allen, my name is Yuu," he finished softly, seductively before draping his arms around _his_ new boyfriend's shoulders- because, most especially now, there was absolutely _no way in hell _he was letting Allen escape. Kanda Yuu could be possessive, too. "I hope you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, _especially_ not after that passionate speech you gave about keeping me."

Allen just gaped. Until, of course, the boy half-wrapped around him kissed him breathless. Yuu pulled away and smirked at Allen's rather dazed expression, feeling quite accomplished for creating such a reaction, especially seeing as this was only the second time he'd ever made-out with someone.

"I guess that just means you'll have to be careful with me, ne Allen?"

All that he received in response was a vague noise of agreement from the back of Allen's throat. Without another thought, Yuu had been lightly pushed back onto the bed with a hot British boy kissing him ravenously, as if he hadn't eaten in years. Yuu immediately decided that he didn't mind being devoured.

**Allen Walker**

Allen loved food more than almost anything else and Kanda Yuu was a rare dish. He was an _exquisite_ five course meal served on flawless white china and black, silk linens.

Allen unbuttoned and removed Yuu's grey trousers, inch by inch revealing lean, athletic legs. He licked his lips in anticipation of having those legs wrapped around his waist, or perhaps even his shoulders, if his delicious virgin was as flexible as he hoped. Caressing the creamy white skin of his calves and thighs he soon made his way back to the boxers that covered the main course of his meal and hurriedly pulled and tossed them away.

Every inch of his new boyfriend was sculpted perfection and he couldn't help but moan aloud as he was taken by a surge of lust and absolute worship at just the sight of Kanda Yuu so wantonly spread out across his bed.

"_Lord_ but you are delectable."

A growl of desire left him as he swooped down to crush pale lips in another hungry kiss.

**Kanda Yuu**

Kanda yelped in surprise when he was pulled to the edge of the bed and his thin legs were wrapped around Allen's slight waist. Not for a moment did the tall Brit pause in his exploration of his chest and stomach, using lips and tongue to map out everything before moving lower to lick and nip at his hips, then his inner thigh.

"Al-Allen! What're you- that's- _Oh Kami_!" The supine male couldn't form another thought as the full length of him was taken into Allen's mouth all at once. Nearly writhing under the ministrations of the talented mouth around him he only vaguely felt the uncomfortable sensation of a finger entering him from behind. The second finger was noticed more acutely, but wasn't painful. The third finger, however, was indeed rather painful and made him tense in uncertainty.

As soon as he thought to tell Allen to stop, that he didn't want to do this anymore, a finger grazed something inside him that turned everything in his peripheral vision black. The next time was even more intense as the fingers grazed that spot in him again then pushed and were held in place. He involuntarily threw his back and inhaled a scream of ecstasy.

Apparently noticing his reaction, the white-haired boy removed his mouth from him and stooped to kiss him, softly this time. Allen again stood straight, Kanda's bare legs still around his waist.

"Yuu, take off the rest of my clothes for me?"

He tightened his legs around the taller boy and sat up. Almost hesitantly, he reached for his waist, slowly unbuckling the belt and unbuttoning the slacks, never removing his blue eyes from the silver ones above him. He hooked his fingers over the waist of both the pants and boxers and removed them in one fluid motion. It was his turn to stare and admire his partner.

Allen Walker was lithe, well chiseled, all sinewy muscle and delicate bone and nearly translucent ivory skin. He wasn't much more petite than his soon-to-be lover, but he was svelte where Allen was built. Kanda's body was made more for speed and flexibility where Walker's had been designed to be a force of strength and agility. He was definitely looking forward to studying every muscle and tendon, every dark vein that made his pale skin look like gossamer.

Slowly, timidly he let his hands trail over the sharp protrusions that were Allen's hip bones, then up his flat stomach, around his narrow ribcage, down the curve of his spine, and taut buttocks, and finally letting them come to rest around his upper thighs.

He didn't really know what to do, but he was certain that he didn't want to let Allen do all the work, especially if they were going to be lovers, a _couple_. As it was, the phallus currently in his face looked strained, having already turned a painful looking shade of red. From his expression and posture, Kanda knew that Allen was all but ready to jump him and fuck him into the mattress. Which sounded just fine to him, but first he wanted to _play_.

Without warning he licked the British boy from base to tip, earning a choked gasp from his victim. He wrapped a hand around the base of Allen's penis and squeezed while licking the head. Allen groaned and threaded fingers through his hair and pulled a bit, a silent plea for more. Kanda obliged and engulfed him, as he had been mere minutes ago.

**Allen Walker**

"Christ, _Yuu!_" Allen panted, his breathing already erratic from the feelings of euphoria. It was as much a turn on just to see Kanda giving him a blow job as it was to actually feel it. He hadn't been at it long and already he was making his knees go weak.

He pulled the Japanese boy away from him by his dark hair before roughly pushing him back onto the bed and crawling over him. He grasped Kanda around the waist and dragged him with him up the bed, dark hair eventually settling on the untouched pillows. He immediately returned to his new lovers kiss swollen lips, only ghosting his own lips over them for the moment.

"I want you now. Please, Yuu." He felt the boy beneath him shiver as his ear was nibbled on, but was given response.

"Yuu, please, can I have you now? I can't wait anymore," he didn't want to rush his virgin lover, but holding back was becoming too difficult. It was becoming downright painful.

"Yes." Allen didn't think he'd ever heard that one word sound so sweet until this moment.

Quick as he could he opened the second drawer of the bed side table and found a small bottle of lube. He'd already stretched him, but as he was indeed a virgin he didn't think a little more would be a bad idea. That is until Kanda snatched his fingers and removed the oil that coated them. Instead, he snatched up the discarded bottle, poured some oil in his own hand and circled his long fingers around his partner's length. Allen moaned at the feeling of an oil-slicked hand gliding around him from base to tip. This time he snatched Kanda's fingers away, then wrapped both his arms around his neck.

Allen placed himself at Kanda's entrance and began sliding in, slowing a bit when he felt his petite lover tensing up. He was so tight that he could barely move within him. It felt so bloody good and he was hardly half way in.

"Relax, Yuu. It'll get better soon, I promise," he said as he gently kissed the boy on the lips. When Kanda finally began returning the kiss he was again relaxed enough that Allen was able to push the rest of the way into the tight heat. Their kisses soon turned wild again.

"_Move_, Allen. _Kami-sama_, I need you to move!"

It was all the prompting Allen needed and started moving at a quick, steady pace. He moved slim legs high around his waist and thrust in again, this time forcing a choked gasp from Kanda.

"God, Yuu. Bl-bloody hell! You feel s-so good!"

The once steady rhythm became chaotic and rough. Kanda was bracing himself with his forearms against the wall to keep his head from hitting it as he thrust into him with near jarring force. He wanted to hear his lover scream for him.

"Ah-A-Allen, I'm, I'm going to, uh-ahh, cum... Oh Kami, _please_," Kanda could barely breathe, let alone speak between each moan and cry of pleasure.

"S-scream for me, Yuu. Hah, scream f-for me as you cum," he said as clearly as he could, despite that he wasn't much better off than the boy almost convulsing in pleasure beneath him.

"Oh Kami! _Allen!_"

Kanda toppled over the edge. The very sight of him, all sweaty with his stomach and chest dappled in cum- the very sound of him screaming _his_ name as he came sent Allen over the edge with him.

**Kanda Yuu**

Kanda lay motionless for a few minutes catching his breath with the tall boy above him- still in him- doing the same. He could see Allen's arms shaking from the exertion of holding himself up.

"Allen. Lay down with me. You're trembling."

Allen finally opened his eyes and gazed at him lazily. He pulled out and toppled onto his back next to him. They lay there in silence a few minutes longer before Allen rose and made his way around the bed and into the bathroom. For a brief instant he was afraid that now that Allen had made use of him, that he was no longer interested, or perhaps that he'd simply been that bad in the sack (later he would wonder why he had had such absurd ideas). He heard the flat owner turn on the shower then reemerge with two bath towels and a tired smile.

"Let's rinse off before we get into bed, Yuu. Better than waking in a sticky mess."

With that sentence his fears immediately evaporated and he rose and accepted the fluffy, blue towel offered him as Allen continued to smile at him softly.

After their shower he was a given a brand new toothbrush that Allen had bought for himself, but forgotten about. They exited the bathroom and Kanda climbed under the covers of the bed and tried to get comfortable as his lover went through the apartment turning off the lights.

"That's my side of the bed."

"Not anymore it isn't." Allen crawled into the bed on the other side.

"Hmm, anything for my new boyfriend, I suppose."

"Boyfriend?" Kanda let the taller boy spoon him against his chest and drape an arm over his waist

"Of course. I told you: I'm far too taken with you, _smitten_, hopelessly head-over heels- even before we left the club. I'm keeping you. I meant it… unless you don't want-"

"No! I do, I just wasn't sure that you wanted... and well, I've never had a boyfriend before, either."

"Good. Well, that makes this, and you, uncharted territory. Territory that I _can't wait _to explore. And I can tell you right off that I don't like to share." Kanda smirked and put a hand over the black one resting over him.

"Definitely good, because neither do I. Ask anyone, actually. I never share _anything_."

Allen laughed in response and soon after he had drifted into sleep. Kanda shifted so that he could face his boyfriend. He moved a lock of hair away from his forehead so that he could better see the red pentacle etchted into the the skin there.

"Aisheteru, Allen Walker.*" He wasn't entirely sure what made him say such an important and intimate thing, but he knew that he'd meant it. He was startled to hear Allen reply and see hazy silver eyes gazing at him.

"Boku mo aishiteru, Kanda Yuu*," Allen said dreamily, his eyes barely open and a bit bleary. He leaned forward and met Kanda in a light, good night kiss and soon fell into a deeper sleep.

Kanda smiled at his amazing boyfriend and lover. The smile soon turned to a triumphant grin, as he was ever so pleased with this night's strange turn of events that had inexplicably 'netted' him the most interesting and attractive boy he'd ever met. He finally shut his eyes and fell asleep as well. Tomorrow he might have to thank Marie and his friends for this.

* * *

Translations according to **OnePlotThickens**:

*Aisheteru= I love you

*Boku mo aishiteru= I love you, too

Thank you again OnePlotThickens, for correcting my Japanese. I would appreciate it.

Looking at it now, that one section where Allen explains his 'disease' is awfully dramatic for this fic. That scene kind of seems out of place, now that I reread it. Oh well!

This is the first lemon I've ever written. Please, _please _no flames. Otherwise, please tell me how I did on this aspect of the story. It was sort of awkward to write, even though I can easily read lemons without flinching or being emabarrassed. So, feed back is very, very, _very _welcome.

Again, thank you everyone for your input and support! I'm glad this fic was so well received!


End file.
